


Lemon-aid

by stuckinthissinkingship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluf, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, drabble really, it was requested, sorry if its sucky its a bit rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinthissinkingship/pseuds/stuckinthissinkingship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an allergy. </p><p>Louis is overprotective. </p><p>What ensues next was really not expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon-aid

“Lemons. Lemons. Lemons. Are there lemons in mayo?” Louis asked, rooting through their drawers like a man who was possessed. “What about in marmalade?” 

Harry was slowly coming to regret telling his boyfriend that he had a lemon allergy. It wasn't even a major one. It was just that if he ate a lot of lemons he got stomach upsets and if he washed in lemon soap, he got a rash. Not that Louis would listen when he tried to explain that to him. He was determined, as he put it, that 'no lemon was ever going to get to hurt his Hazza'. Harry leaned forward and put a hand on Louis' shoulder. He wanted him to stop. There was no need to chuck out any product that even mentioned a trace of lemons. 

“Lou please, we're supposed to be meeting the boys. This can wait.” He kept his hand where it was as the smaller male slowly rose to his full height. His blue eyes glancing up to meet Harry's deep green ones. 

“Hazza, I'm just trying to make sure that you're safe.” Louis said and pouted. The idiot actually pouted and Harry wasn't going to let an opportunity like that just pass him by. He pecked his boyfriend's lips and laughed. 

“Louis, I promise you can make sure that the house is safe for me when we get back from Liam's. He's been planning this party for ages and you know it.” He used his hold on Louis' shoulder to pull him into a hug. “So please can you just go get ready?”Louis was still pouting at him. But Harry wasn't going to fall for that one as easily again. “Nope. No Harry for you until you're ready to go to Liam's.” Harry could feel his boyfriend deliberating. But he finally pulled away and headed upstairs, leaving him alone in the kitchen to slowly restock their cupboards. 

It felt like a lifetime for Louis to get out of the shower. Eventually Harry gave up waiting and banged against the bathroom door. “Lou. Lou. Loubear.” He called through the door. “You gonna hurry up so that I can shower as well? You know I was out all morning.” The door cracked open and normally Harry would have ignored it, had it not swung open onto a fully dressed Louis laid in the bathtub with every soap that they owned. Which honestly, were all Harry's. It wasn't that Louis never washed, he washed a lot. He just stole Harry's soap in order to wash. 

“Louis!” He groaned and shook his head. “I told you to get ready. Not read ever shampoo bottle in the house!” 

It took Harry fifteen minutes, four kisses and throwing out four different soaps to convince Louis to get ready for Liam's and even then Harry felt like the older male wasn't going to let this go. He should probably be incredibly flattered by how protective his boyfriend was, but this time he just wished he would stop it. 

Another twenty minutes passed and finally they were in the car on the way to the party, Louis hadn't said a word since the soap fiasco and honestly Harry was beginning to get worried. 

“Louis... you're not upset are you?” He asked quietly, running a hand through his long hair and averting his eyes to the window. He let a quiet sigh from between his lips. He hadn't meant to stop Louis feeling like he could help him. He just didn't want Louis to feel like he had to help him. Like he had no choice in it. That he had to help little Harry with everything. 

Louis glanced at Harry as if he couldn't quite believe what was happening before his eyes. “Hazza, are you crying?” He asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Harry would get this upset over something so silly like this. 

Harry wiped away his tears and frowned. “I just feel so stupid and useless. Like you're going to get fed up of always having to do everything for me.”

Louis laughed, then stopped, realizing it wasn't helping the situation. “Don't be silly Hazza. You know that I love taking care of you.”

Harry let out a quiet and choked laugh. “Really?” 

Louis smiled and kissed his cheek. “Of course. I'd fight off any old lemon for you any day.”


End file.
